


In Flagrante Delicto

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lister catches Rimmer in a certain act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flagrante Delicto

**Author's Note:**

> Red Dwarf characters belong to Grant Naylor.

Lister had been out with Kochanski and was making his bleary-eyed way back to his sleeping quarters, sappy romance hanging around him like a palpable aura. They had had a candlelit dinner at one of the _Dwarf_'s ritzier restaurants, and Lister was deliriously happy at the way things had gone. Floating on his cloud #9, he opened the quarters door and was halfway into the room before registering Rimmer's presence.

Rimmer, visibly startled, and also visibly quite a few other things, was reclining on his bunk, trouserless, feet up on the pillow, watching a vid on the screen. His hand was fisted around his erect cock and he was stroking himself lazily.

'Er,' said Lister. 'Sorry. I'll go?' His gaze travelled (rather rapidly) from Rimmer to the hot action being played out on the screen. 'Rimsy?'

'Is it important?'

'That vid you're watching...'

'What about it?' Rimmer said, keeping his temper remarkably well, given the circumstances. 'It's pornographic, so what? I'm sure you're not utterly blameless either.'

'But... they're both _men_.' Lister squinted a bit. 'Sorry. All _three_ of them are men. I didn't see the bloke at the back.' He wished he hadn't paid so much attention to detail, although the third man was quite... er... he was going to look _away_ from the screen now.

'What of it?'

'You're watching gay porn!' Lister's mouth quirked in combined disgust and amusement. Naturally, as men are wont to do of other men whom they dislike, he'd always labelled Rimmer as a smegging poof. But he hadn't before seen any proof. He wasn't sure he had really wanted to, either.

'Go away Lister. You can come back in a few minutes.'

'After you,' Lister said, almost under his breath.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Keep Calm and Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/196596) by [Lauren (notalwaysweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren)




End file.
